Destined to Be
by Tessa Anne
Summary: Jacob has a hard time accepting the fact that Bella chose Edward over him, and he had every right to be angry. When he was out on patrol one night, he was attacked by a vampire, but surprisingly, Jacob traveled back in time...or so he thought. Two women, both looking like the other, are a destined love for him, but which one is it? Please read and review, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**_Destined To Be—Jacob + OC (Set Between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn)_**

**_Based off of the Inspiration from the novel "Outlander"_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN_**

**Jacob was out on patrol one night when a vampire with the gift of manipulating minds and time traveling came out of nowhere and attacked him. When he wakes up, he realizes that he's not in La Push anymore and now he's trying to get back to his time, until he meets Catriona McClanahan, a warrior princess from the McClanahan Clan in late-1600's Scotland. Jacob was trying to find a way back home, but as he spent some time getting to know Catriona and starts to fall for her.**

**Back in the present, Jacob is in the hospital, lying in bed in a coma. As the pack members and his family waits for any sign of Jacob surviving from this, a young nurse named Cate Fraser (a reincarnation of Catriona) cares for him while he's there, and surprisingly she feels a connection with him, even though the relationship is very wrong since she's a nurse and he's a patient.**

**Will Jacob wake up, or will he be trapped in the past forever? And, who is Jacob's soul mate: Catriona, the princess who's destined to fight or Cate, the nurse who cares for others and wants to fight to the end?**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

_Jacob's POV_

Why me? Why am I doing all the dirty work for Sam? I just wished that I could just turn him off and do whatever I want with my life. I just couldn't stand what was happening between me, Bella, and her bloodsucking boyfriend who's a Cullen. I was angry with Bella and her Cullen lover, but I'm more angry at myself for not fighting for a girl who I'm in love with.

I am a loser, yes, but I believe in my mind that I am better for Bella than that Cullen guy ever would.

While I was on patrol with Quil, Embry and Seth were trotting toward us late at night. Quil was too busy thinking about Claire, and honestly, I was hoping that maybe Embry and Seth could help me get my mind off Bella and Edward. "Hey, you guys? How's it going?" I asked them.

Embry's furry shoulders shrugged, and he said, "Honestly, we were bored out of our mind, that we decided to chase a squirrel for about an hour."

"Okay, apparently I'm the only sane person out of all four of us."

"Oh Jake, please." Seth said in an exasperated voice. "You're too wound up with Bella and Edward, that you can't even think straight. When are you going to let go of the fact that she chose him?"

"It's not my fault that these things happens to me. I just wished that I could have that normal life, but even in this one nothing is ever normal."

"Look, eventually we will all have to age, so just keep thinking about that, and know that someone is out there for you, even if it isn't Bella Swan."

I knew that they were right, and no matter how many times I have tried to ignore it, they were always right. Bella and I had this sort of toxic relationship, and the love triangle between me, Bella, and Cullen didn't help any. No matter how hard I've tried to fight it, I would have lost her in the end. Before I could say anything else, I caught a whiff of something; a vampire, and they were not the Cullen's.

I started running after the scent, while the others followed close behind. I was running for about a mile (or at least it felt like it) and I finally caught sight of the vampire. Looks like he could be in his twenties, with his blonde hair and those awful red eyes and pale skin...and I wanted him dead. He had an evil grin plastered on his face, as he ran in inhuman speed, and I followed not far behind.

Seth came to a stop, and I wasn't sure why that was. "Jake, stop!"

Embry and Quil noticed whatever it was that scared Seth, and then they started screaming at me to stop running. I, however, wasn't really listening to them. The anger inside me felt like it was going to explode, and before I knew it, the leech came out of nowhere and attacked me. I kept trying to fight him off, until he wrapped his arms around my neck, and pressed his hands to where the back of my furry head was...and before I knew it, the world turned black.

* * *

><p><em>Edinburgh, Scotland<em>

_Castle of Laird McClanahan_

_Year 1645_

_Jacob's POV_

I felt my head pounding so much, and it was like I couldn't think straight. I moved my hand, and I noticed that I was human again. I wasn't sure where I was at the moment, because all I could keep thinking about was that bloodsucker attacking me when I'd least expected it. I sat up and noticed that I had no clothes on, and looking around, I realized that I was not on the reservation anymore.

I looked around, and I did see a lot of trees and it felt like I was home, but in reality...it was like I was in a different time. I stood up, feeling a bit wobbly, but luckily, I saw a ravine not far up ahead. I walked as quickly as I could, and once I finally reached it, I just dove right in. It was cool and refreshing for me, as I let the water calm me down a bit. As I washed my face, I could hear footsteps not far from behind, and when I turned, someone in a cloak with the hood covering their face, holding a bow and arrow out toward me. "Who are you?"

I held my hand up to surrender, but I could tell that the person was a bit nervous. Not sure why, but it was a feeling. "I'm just cleaning myself, that's all."

"You're not from here, so you will answer me now! Who are you?!"

I didn't move a muscle, but I remained calm and said, "My name is Jacob, just put that down and there doesn't have to be a fight or anything else like that, okay?"

Slowly, the bow and arrow was lowered down a bit, and then I asked her, "Can I get your name?"

The hand moved to the hood and took it off of their head, and when I thought it was a man, he was actually a _she_. Her wavy dark hair billowed down her back, as her piercing green eyes held his dark ones. "Catriona, my name is Catriona..."

* * *

><p><em>Present-Day La Push<em>

_Forks General Hospital (ICU)_

_Year 2006_

_Third Person's POV_

Jacob's incident with the vampire caused him to end up in a comatose state. He wasn't responding, nor was he moving, and the ones who were with him during the incident rushed him to the hospital. Jacob was still not responding since Dr. Carlisle Cullen rushed quickly to his side, trying to save his life. Since Jacob was not a normal human being, Carlisle was trying to make sure that no one notice that there was something off about his body temperature and how his body would react to any IV fluids.

Unfortunately, Carlisle was unable to wake Jacob up, and making a very difficult decision, he had him placed as an inpatient indefinitely in the intensive care unit at the hospital.

When Jacob was finally in his room, he was connected to multiple IV fluids and was also on a ventilator. His heart rate was stabilized for the time being, but the likelihood that Jacob Black would survive is very slim. Jacob's father Billy, along with one of Jacob's sisters Rachel and her boyfriend Paul were by his bedside when Carlisle gave them the grave news. "His heart is stabilize, but we had a hard time trying to waking up during the procedure. We now have him on life support, since he's now in a medically induced coma."

"Will he wake up?" Rachel asked him, with Paul running his hands over her arms.

"We are not sure at the moment, for it's too soon to tell. All we can do is hope," Carlisle apologized and left the room.

Billy never let a single tear dropped before he heard the news, but after Carlisle left, he could feel one streaming down his cheek. Rachel had one hand on her father's shoulder, while her face was buried in Paul's chest, as they reveled with the news about Jacob Black. While they were crying, a nurse with straight brown hair and piercing green eyes that Jacob was seeing now in his dream state (or in his mind, what he was seeing in a different time period). In her navy blue scrubs and a white sweater, she walked into the room and started to do his vitals. She looked at the family while doing the vitals and said, "I know that this must be a difficult time, but I'm sure that your family member will be fine."

Billy looked up, quickly wiping his tears and rolled over to her. "Thank you, you're very kind. Do you have a name?"

"It's Cate, my name is Cate..."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Destined To Be—Jacob + OC (Set Between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn)_**

**_Based off of the Inspiration from the novel "Outlander"_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN_**

**Jacob was out on patrol one night when a vampire with the gift of manipulating minds and time traveling came out of nowhere and attacked him. When he wakes up, he realizes that he's not in La Push anymore and now he's trying to get back to his time, until he meets Catriona McClanahan, a warrior princess from the McClanahan Clan in late-1600's Scotland. Jacob was trying to find a way back home, but as he spent some time getting to know Catriona and starts to fall for her.**

**Back in the present, Jacob is in the hospital, lying in bed in a coma. As the pack members and his family waits for any sign of Jacob surviving from this, a young nurse named Cate Fraser (a reincarnation of Catriona) cares for him while he's there, and surprisingly she feels a connection with him, even though the relationship is very wrong since she's a nurse and he's a patient.**

**Will Jacob wake up, or will he be trapped in the past forever? And, who is Jacob's soul mate: Catriona, the princess who's destined to fight or Cate, the nurse who cares for others and wants to fight to the end?**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading the first chapter, and I hope more will soon come. This story has been one that I have thought about for a while, and I hope that the result will be satisfying.<strong>

**Thank you very much and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

_Edinburgh Scotland_

_Castle of Laird McClanahan_

_Year 1645_

_Jacob's POV_

Catriona gave me a blanket to wrapped around my waist, and then I unsuccessfully got onto the horse that she had brought with her (which I did not see until now) and we'd rode off to God knows wherever we were. As I kept glancing around to see where I was exactly, I noticed that there was no beach or any water nearby, and a lot of animals. Well, mostly farm animals.

I asked her, more like whispered in her ear, "Where are we exactly?"

She turned her head towards me, and said, "We're in Scotland, where else would we be?"

Scotland? I'm in freaking Scotland?! What the hell happened to me? I was feeling a little woozy, which never happens, and when Catriona noticed this she stopped the horse. "Are you alright?"

I wanted to say yes, but I couldn't. I moved myself off the horse but I stumble to the ground. Catriona jumped off the horse and rushed to me, and let out a gasp. "Oh, something bit you."

I looked down and noticed that I didn't see the bite marks on my arms and chest. I could be dying, and it felt like I was losing the air to breathe now. Catriona helped me up as best she could and got me on the horse. "I need to take you to someone; someone who can help you."

I was already feeling like I was blacking out or something, but luckily, almost an hour later or so when I thought I was going to die any second, we came across a hut made of wood and hay. She helped me get off the horse when a woman with long red hair appeared out the doorway, and I could smell that she was a leech. "Siobhan, please help us!"

"What happened?" The blooksucker asked, as Catriona helped me inside and laid me on a mattress.

"He was bitten, you're the only one that can save him. Please Siobhan, you're his only hope!"

I felt a cold hand on my face, and if I was able to flinch, I would have. "Do not worry, my dear. I promise you everything will be fine, alright? Now, this may sting a little,"

Then, I felt her teeth sink into my skin, and I let out a scream, as my hand was waving around frantically. Catriona grabbed my hand and held it tightly, never letting go of me during this nightmare and torture. Suddenly, the pain started to disappear; slowly at first though. Once the pain was gone, Siobhan stopped, then cleaned and dressed my wounds. My head turned to Catriona and I said to her, "That hurt like hell,"

Catriona chuckled, then left a light kiss on my knuckles and stroke it gently. "Don't worry, Jacob. Everything is better now,"

"You won't leave me, right?"

She smiled, and replied, "Never..."

* * *

><p><em>Present-Day La Push<em>

_Forks General Hospital (ICU)_

_Year 2006_

_Third Person's POV_

Cate only knew about the patient for just a couple of hours or so, and already she finds him intriguing. Most of the patients she had were old enough to be her grandparents since she'd moved here from a small town in Maine a few months ago. She was raised in a very strict Scottish Catholic household, where her father Rupert Fraser and her mother Georgie McClanahan wanted nothing but the best for her and for her siblings. It was hard for her to live such a strict lifestyle, when she was nothing more than a free-spirit.

When she went to nursing school, her parents had mixed emotions, because they wanted her to be more than that. Leaving home was a final nail in their coffins, but they had to deal with the fact that she was growing up and was ready to be on her own.

During her short time in Washington, she was already used to living in a small town where everybody knows everybody, but now she's the new girl. In a town like Forks, apparently she was the envy of everybody in that town. Now taking Bella Swan's place as the prettiest girl alive, Cate was not the least bit interested in any kind of relationships whatsoever. For Cate, she wasn't ready yet to start dating, but she is ready for love.

As she cared for Jacob during his tragic state, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have met him before his incident. She couldn't explain what she was feeling, but it was definitely strong, that's for sure. It was almost as if she knew him, from a different time or a different life of some sort; something that even she couldn't figure out why she felt this way.

Cate felt sad for his family, it was a terrible time for them and she could tell how hard it is to watch their loved one being in a coma, and not responding for the past few hours since his arrival to the hospital. Luckily, Billy, Rachel, and Paul already liked Cate when she came in a little while ago when she did his vitals. Billy thought that she was an angel or something that came down to help them through this terrible time; Rachel thought of her as a sister or a friend who just wanted to comfort and hug them to make sure that they're okay; and Paul, well, let's just say that he think she's better for Jacob than Bella ever would.

After answering questions for Jacob's family, they left and Cate went into his room to check on his vitals again and to give him some medication as well. His temperature has been very abnormal since he came, but Dr. Cullen told her not to worry too much. He told her that it was normal for him, but as a nurse, Cate was very suspicious.

Having a temperature of a hundred and ten seems a little out of the ordinary.

Anyways, while Cate put the blood pressure cuff over his bulging bicep and was checking on the antibiotic, she started talking to him. Whenever she gets patients that are in a coma, she would talk to them, as a way of helping them come back to the surface. "Hello Jacob, my name is Cate, and I'm gonna check your vitals and give you your medicine through the IV. It's a beautiful day outside, minus the cold breeze, of course. Washington is nothing compared to Maine, that's for sure."

"I like this place already, I mean the small town field where everybody knows your name and all. It's a nice place to be, especially in the first twenty-some years of my life. When I was younger, I used to dream big and would want to be a traveler or an explorer and I would be going to many third world countries to help others. Unfortunately, in my family, that was never allowed. A part of me wished that I was strong enough to tell my parents off, but even that is hard enough to do."

Cate felt very comfortable talking to her patients, and even family members are amazed by how calm and wonderful she was to her patients. Her compassion was so beautiful and entrancing that even though Jacob in his mind may be in another state, a part of him was there with her, wanting to be closer.

When Cate was about to leave, Jacob's hand shot out and grabbed her hand and kept a firm grip. Cate was stunned, and she was unable to tell anyone that he was still in there somewhere, looking for a way to get out.

Everyone else was busy, and Jacob's family had already left, but Cate decided to not say anything yet. At least not at the moment, when it's happening all so fast. Cate grabbed a chair from behind her and pulled it so that she would be closer to the bed. Sitting down without releasing Jacob's hand, she said, "Jacob, if you're in there, I want you to know that everything's going to be okay. I promise,"

While Cate held Jacob's hand closer to hers, she didn't notice someone watching the entire display. Rachel came back to the room, thinking she'd left her purse and when she finally got what she was looking for, she saw what happened between Cate and her brother.

Rachel felt a single tear coming from her eyes just by watching the interaction that the nurse and her brother surprisingly had. Cate was helping Jacob heal in her own way, and Rachel was grateful for that. Somehow, it gave her a sign of hope...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Destined To Be—Jacob + OC (Set Between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn)_**

**_Based off of the Inspiration from the novel "Outlander"_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN_**

**Jacob was out on patrol one night when a vampire with the gift of manipulating minds and time traveling came out of nowhere and attacked him. When he wakes up, he realizes that he's not in La Push anymore and now he's trying to get back to his time, until he meets Catriona McClanahan, a warrior princess from the McClanahan Clan in late-1600's Scotland. Jacob was trying to find a way back home, but as he spent some time getting to know Catriona and starts to fall for her.**

**Back in the present, Jacob is in the hospital, lying in bed in a coma. As the pack members and his family waits for any sign of Jacob surviving from this, a young nurse named Cate Fraser (a reincarnation of Catriona) cares for him while he's there, and surprisingly she feels a connection with him, even though the relationship is very wrong since she's a nurse and he's a patient.**

**Will Jacob wake up, or will he be trapped in the past forever? And, who is Jacob's soul mate: Catriona, the princess who's destined to fight or Cate, the nurse who cares for others and wants to fight to the end?**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this story, as the intensity begins to build for Jacob and his connection to both Catriona and to Cate. They may be from two different worlds and time periods, but they are one in the same.<strong>

**Thank you very much and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3<em>

_Edinburgh Scotland_

_Castle of Laird McClanahan_

_Year 1645_

_Jacob's POV_

A few hours later, I started stirring, and honestly, I felt a little drunk off my ass. Yep, I was very drunk, or at least feeling that way. I rubbed my face, trying to wake up, until I heard her voice, "Jacob, it's alright. All is well,"

I turned my head to the sound of her voice, as she held my hand close to her heart. My hand squeezes hers tightly, and I asked, "What happened?"

"You were hurt, so I brought you to a shaman to help you. Are you alright?"

I tried to get up, but I felt too weak to move and quickly laid back down. "Oh God, it hurts!"

Catriona quickly grabbed a piece of cloth that was soaking wet, and placed it over my head. "You'll be alright. The pain will soon pass,"

I felt like giving up, and a part of me wanted nothing more than to be dead. I was waiting for a death wish, and so far nothing happened. Catriona should have left me to die. I don't deserve to live, and if she stuck around, she could get her. I don't care how strong of a connection that I feel for her, but she needs to be safe from harm. "You should be going back to your family, or something. Just leave me here to die, please."

She looked at me, while running her fingers through my hair, and started to shush me. "Jacob, I will not be leaving you in the state that you are in. Once you are well, I will be taking you to the castle."

"Castle? What castle?"

"Castle of Laird McClanahan, where my family resides. My father has a healer that can help you regain your strength once we leave."

"Catriona, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because, people will notice that I'm not from here, and that I might be killed. Actually, you know what, take me to them so that they could kill me."

Catriona stopped me from talking, gently stroking my cheek. "Please, do not speak that way. It sounds cruel and pure evil, and I will not have you die at my hand."

Catriona, though I barely know her and I'm a little afraid of her since she can handle a weapon pretty well, I can't help but feel this strong connection to her. There was something about her that set her apart from Bella. I know I shouldn't really be thinking about her in the state that I'm in at the moment, but when I compare Catriona to Bella, Catriona has so much more to her than Bella ever could. Is it strange that I find myself oddly attracted to Catriona, not just physically but emotionally as well?

I asked her, more like groaning, "Why do you want to help me?"

"Because you deserve to live, and I swear that I will make sure that you return to your home, wherever you came from alive." Catriona went outside to talk to Siobhan, whom I swear is a vampire (and yet she also saved my life).

I have a feeling that I might not be going anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

><p><em>Present-Day La Push<em>

_Forks General Hospital (ICU)_

_Year 2006_

_Third Person's POV_

Cate was still busy in Jacob's room, doing her paperwork on him and another patient of hers who has terminal cancer and is also on life support. She wasn't holding Jacob's hand this time, but she did stay close by incase it happened again. Every time Cate would look up from her paperwork, all she could think about was Jacob and how intriguing he was to her. It was strange how close she felt about being near her patient, and it scared her.

Cate wasn't ready for love, and she's been in enough relationships in her lifetime to know that she's not ready for it. Jacob is also a young patient, but she can't deny how she feels about him. Cate knew that it's against policy to have any kind of relationship with her patients, and yet she's already imagining her future with him.

It's terrifying and insane all at once, and Cate knew that she had to keep everything professional between Jacob and herself; even if it means that she would have to take other patients to keep herself away. Cate started to finish her papers when the charge nurse Pamela Finley walked into the room, her fiery orange-red hair waving down her back with a streak of grey in it. "Hey Cate, our shift is about to end. You ready to trade-off with night shift?"

"Oh, uh yeah. I'm ready, I'll be out there in a sec."

Pamela noticed that something was off with Cate, especially since she trained Cate when she first moved here and got the job. Pamela crossed her arms over her chest and gave Cate a look. "Cate, what's going on?"

Cate looked at Jacob, to see if he was still asleep or could still be awake, and when he didn't move a muscle, she got up and walked quietly over to Pamela. "Have you ever had patients where even though they're in a comatose state, that they're somehow responding?"

"Well, sometimes that happens, but it doesn't happen until the patient starts waking between a week to almost three months. Why do you ask?"

"I think that Jacob...I mean, Mr. Black, is responding, even though he's not physically there. Mentally, he responds to what I'm saying, and almost an hour ago, I was going to leave and he grabbed my hand and had a firm grip on it. Is that even normal?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, given that the patient has been in a coma in less than twenty-four hours. Cate, it's normal that a patient may react during their comatose state, but if it still continues, I think it would be best if you would talk to Dr. Cullen and maybe have some tests done."

Pamela patted her shoulder and went to the nurses that were coming on for the next shift, while Cate looked back at Jacob, wondering if maybe there's more too it...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Destined To Be—Jacob + OC (Set Between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn)_**

**_Based off of the Inspiration from the novel "Outlander"_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN_**

**Jacob was out on patrol one night when a vampire with the gift of manipulating minds and time traveling came out of nowhere and attacked him. When he wakes up, he realizes that he's not in La Push anymore and now he's trying to get back to his time, until he meets Catriona McClanahan, a warrior princess from the McClanahan Clan in late-1600's Scotland. Jacob was trying to find a way back home, but as he spent some time getting to know Catriona and starts to fall for her.**

**Back in the present, Jacob is in the hospital, lying in bed in a coma. As the pack members and his family waits for any sign of Jacob surviving from this, a young nurse named Cate Fraser (a reincarnation of Catriona) cares for him while he's there, and surprisingly she feels a connection with him, even though the relationship is very wrong since she's a nurse and he's a patient.**

**Will Jacob wake up, or will he be trapped in the past forever? And, who is Jacob's soul mate: Catriona, the princess who's destined to fight or Cate, the nurse who cares for others and wants to fight to the end?**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this story, as the intensity begins to build for Jacob and his connection to both Catriona and to Cate. They may be from two different worlds and time periods, but they are one in the same. In this chapter, you will be seeing another character that you may either hate to love or love to hate, and for me, I don't really like this character. However, this character plays a pivotal role in this story, so I hope you like it!<strong>

**Thank you very much and happy reading, from Tessa Anne (formerly known as Dreamcatcher94)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4<em>

_Edinburgh Scotland_

_Castle of Laird McClanahan_

_Year 1645_

_Jacob's POV_

I finally regained my strength and we were already setting off for Catriona's home, which surprisingly was a castle. I was amazed by how large the castle was, and that there was ever still one to exist. I mean, I know that there are castles still standing in my time, but some of them are practically ruined by now. Anyways, when the horse finally stopped, I got down from the horse first and stretched my arms out for Catriona. She stared at me in bewilderment, and asked, "What are you doing?"

Looking around, I saw that some of the people were probably looking at me as if I was crazy, but I didn't care in that moment of time. "Just helping you down, that's all."

Catriona looked around for a moment, then placed her hands on my shoulders, as my hands went around her tiny waist and lifted her off the horse. Though I probably would have just placed her right on the ground, I was instead doing it very slowly. My eyes never left hers as I gently placed her on the ground. We were both panting, before some kids screaming excitedly over to us. Catriona shook her head, and moved over to the kids. "Hey now, you shouldn't be running off from your mothers like that."

"But we wanted to see you, Catie!" One little girl said to her, her smile widened as Catriona lifted her up. "It has been too long since we saw you."

"I gave you my word that I would be back, and aren't I here now?"

The other kids smiled, until they started screeching and ran away as two very big, burly men stomped their way over to them. Catriona placed her hands on her hips and gave them a dirty look. "What is the matter with you two? You shouldn't be scaring the little ones!"

"Oh Sister, when are you ever going to learn that we do not care what you think." One of them said, then grabbed her by the waist and slung her over their shoulder.

Catriona laughed, which made me smiled. I don't know what it is, but there's something about her that makes me feel whole...almost. There's something off, obviously, but it's not really that big of a deal for me. While Catriona was yelling at her brothers while crying hysterically, a brutish older man walked stiffly over to us. I noticed that he had one wooden leg, which was odd, but I think that's because back home, I wouldn't see things like this.

"Laddies, get off Catriona!"

"Father, we were just playing with her. Not messing around,"

He gave then all a stern look, but to Catriona, his eyes softened. "Catriona, my precious jewel. How happy I am to see you again."

Catriona rushed into his arms and held him as tightly as she could. "I missed you, Papa."

He held her tightly, and just by looking at them, I could see my parents in him. I could tell he was a stern parent, but from the way he held Catriona, he was a loving father. Looking at him, I could tell that he's been through a lot, especially since he has a wooden leg. Who knows how he got it, but when he looked over at me, I could tell that he didn't approve.

Obviously I don't belong in this world, and though I wish that I could go back...I simply can't. Coming up from behind Catriona and her father, I saw a woman who looked like Catriona, except her wavy dark hair was beginning to grey. A wooly shawl draped over her shoulders, she smiled at Catriona before taking her in her arms. "Oh, my precious child. Where have you been? We've been searching for you for a few days since you went off on a hunt with your friends."

"I gotten a little sidetracked and met Jacob," Catriona moved over to my side and pulled me closer to her parents. "He's not from this area, and he was injured. I took him to Siobhan, in hopes that she could heal him. That's why I was away, I hope you're not upset."

"My precious jewel, you could never upset your mother or I. I just wished you could have allowed us to sent more guards with you," her father replied, draping an arm over his wife's shoulders while keeping her warm from the harsh wind that was blowing around us.

"Papa, I do not need protection. I am perfectly able to handle myself,"

"Catriona, please listen to your father." Her mother said, and then turned to look at me. "So, your name is Jacob, correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Where are you from Jacob?"

"Uh, let's just say that I come from far, far away. I kinda need to get back home, but the only problem is that I don't know how I got here in the first place."

"We might need to find our old friend and write him a letter, but until then, you are welcome to stay here. Why don't you follow me and I show you where you'll be staying."

Holy shit, what have I gotten myself into?!

* * *

><p><em>Present-Day La Push<em>

_Forks General Hospital (ICU)_

_Year 2006_

_Third Person's POV_

The next day, Cate was speaking to a family member of another patient of hers when she noticed that a girl with dark brown hair walked into Jacob's room. She knew that Jacob's father and his daughters were arriving later, but she never knew about this mysterious girl. Cate finished her conversation with the family member and walked into Jacob's room, and found the girl trying to talk to him. "Jacob? Jake, come on. It's time to wake up,"

"Excuse me, who are you?" Cate asked her, which startled the girl a bit.

"Oh, I'm just a friend, that's all."

"You didn't tell me your name,"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Bella, Bella Swan. Jacob and I have a...a weird friendship, and I just wanted to make sure he's okay."

"Well, Ms. Swan, I'm afraid that you're violating our hospital policies. When a patient is in Intensive Care, only immediate family members are allowed to see the patient. So, unless you are engaged to him or something like that, I'm afraid you have to leave."

"No please, you don't understand..."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Swan, but rules are rules. If you are unable to abide by them, then I will have no choice but to call security and have them physically remove you from the premises."

Bella moved away from Jacob, and then got in Cate's face and said, "Look, I understand that there are rules, but Jacob needs me. I am here for him, and that's all. Can't you just let this slide for once, and I promise that I'll never do it again."

Before she could say anything, Rachel stepped into the room...and she wasn't happy at all. "What the hell are you doing here, Swan?!"

"Rachel, please let me stay? I just wanted to see Jacob, that's all."

"You're the reason that he's in that bed in the first place!"

"I think it might be best if I leave you two alone," Cate quickly said, but Rachel stopped me from escaping.

"No, you deserve to hear the reason about Jacob's admittance to the Intensive Care. You see, this girl right here decides to play with my brother's heart multiple times, and no matter how much he loved her, she left him for another guy who we all hate! And every time her boyfriend messes up, she keeps running back to Jacob, and he let's her toy with his emotions." Rachel turned to Bella, gritting through her teeth. "You're not about to take my brother down again, Swan. I should have done something a long time ago when I learned about Jacob's never-ending love for you, and now I'm going to do it. Get the hell out of my brother's room...and stay the hell away from my brother and our tribe."

"You can't just kicked me off of your land just because of what happened,"

"Actually, I can. If I have to make it clearer, I will have my father and the other elders know that you are no longer welcome on our land...and I suggest you and your pale-faced lover get the hell out of this town...permanently!"

Bella rushed out of the room, bursting into tears, as Rachel took some deep breaths. Cate rested a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Are you alright? I'm sorry about what happened,"

"Cate, it's not your fault." Rachel replied, taking Cate's hands and patting them softly. "You're the only good thing for my brother now, and she's just bad news. Just do my family and I a favor and if you see Bella come to the hospital again, have Dr. Cullen ban her from seeing my brother. I don't care if she's marrying his adoptive son, but I do not want her anywhere near my brother. He's suffered enough, and he doesn't need her added-on drama either."

After Cate nodded in agreement and left the room, Cate couldn't believe what she's getting herself into. Not only does she know a few private details about Jacob's past...but a part of her is already falling for her patient.


End file.
